crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario: Dimension Journey 2
uper Mario: Dimension Journey 2 (スーパーマリオブラザーズ寸法ジャーニー Super Mario Bros. Dimension Journey) is a video game for both PC and Nintendo 3DS. It is the much improved sequel to the previous game. Story Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi find a book about a mysterious "Princess of the Dimensions" who was kidnapped by an unknown person and taken to a place that no one could reach. The guide to find her involved collecting the 7 Cosmo Stars that would open a portal to her location. Wario decides that he wants to go and find her in hopes of being rewarded money and swag, so the Bros go to the Mushroom Kingdom Museum to find the "dimension jumper." Upon using it, they enter a portal that takes them to a hub world with portals to 7 different world that the heroes could unlock after gaining enough power stars. With world 1 already opened, the Mario and Wario Bros begin their adventure to save the princess for the sake of kindness and Wario's greediness After the the world 6 boss the four heroes realise that someone is possessing people but this time not Dark Matter. They learn from Kiki that it was Nightmare, a character who's soul purpose is to give as much of the universe nightmares by gaining access to other worlds and stopping anyone who is in the way. The Bros soon notice that they've ''contributed to it by opening portals and defeating enemies. Feeling guilty they hop into the next world immediately. At the end of world 8, Mario and Co find the Princess of Dimensions in Nightmare's possession and battle her. Afterward, Nightmare reveals himself in his power orb form and flies into a black cloud in the air, Hyper Zone. The bros fly their planes and defeat the form. In doing so, their plane(s, if in multiplayer mode) are destroyed by one of Nightmare's star-shaped projectiles. They are then saved when the Princess throws her Cosmo Staff in the air and separates into 4 smaller versions the heroes hold. They use this against Nightmare's true form and destroy him. This also gets rid of the Hyper Zone. The game ends with the Princess of Dimensions welcoming the four heroes and allows them to stay. However, Mario and Co have to go home and tell her they might not be coming back. Before setting of in the plane, the Princess gives Mario a kiss (making him blush) and grants Wario money like he asked for. The bros finally make their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom and before the game ends some of Nightmare's energy is seen floating into the hub house, leaving the game on cliff-hanger which is resolved in [[Kirby's Dimension Journey|''Kirby's Dimension Journey]].'' Characters Playable Miscellaneous Worlds * ''Worlds in which the player doesn't access for the first time from the HUB world. # Contains no Cosmo Stars. Gameplay The character swapping gimmick from the first game returns, using the same button/key. However it instead brings up a mini menu displaying the four character icons designed after the playable characters respectively. The player can select one of these characters and continue the game. Mario and Luigi can spin but Wario and Waluigi can punch. All characters can do triple jumps except Wario who instead can double jump and then pull off a move similar to Kirby's wave cutter when the player taps the jump button for a third time. All characters can wall jump and spin wall jump, in which pressing the spin button/key will allow the player to jump up walls like in the Mega Man X games. The players can also spin jump like in Super Mario World. Power Ups * Only used during the final boss. Multiplayer The game is a 4-Player game in which four people can play the game together. The 4 players have the option to choose from the 4 characters and complete the game with them. This can make beating the game a little easier. Gallery Miyuki Takara SM-DJ2.jpg|Artwork of Miyuki Takara Mario SM-DJ2.jpg|Artwork of Mario SM-DJ2 logo.jpg|Game logo Trivia * In the article about the previous game, it stated that there were plans for Yoshi to be included. However it hasn't come to be. * A TV series based on the game was made after the game's release. It premiered on November 2016 with Mario out. * A spin-off featuring Kirby named ''Kirby's Dimension Journey ''was released and 3D sequel named ''Super Mario: Dimension Journey 3 ''later released. * This is the first in the series to be featured in Japan. ** The game is known as "Super Mario Bros. Dimension Journey" due to the first game not being featured in that country. * This the second game in a row where the final world is from the Kirby series. * Unlike the game's predecessor, Bowser doesn't appear in person but instead in the form of a plush toy. * Although some people find it confusing for Nightmare to possess other characters even though it is usually seen done by Dark Matter, the Kirby Right Back At Ya! series does show him take control of Dedede and Escargoon so it is actually possible. * The TV series is set during this game, although the Princess of Dimensions has already been saved and Nightmare has yet to appear. Category:Battle of the Multiverse